wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Singleplayer
Each game of Wargame has a playable singleplayer mode, which is subdivided into several campaigns. ''Wargame: European Escalation'' The singleplayer story of Wargame: European Escalation takes place during the small conflict between the two Germanies which will eventually spark the 3rd World War, to the aftermath of a nuclear holocaust which wiped out most European cities. The solo mode in Wargame is divided into 4 Campaigns (aka Operations), which are: Brüder gegen Brüder, Dabrowski's Mazurka, ABLE ARCHER, and Wasteland. You play as the NATO in Brüder gegen Brüder, ABLE ARCHER, and Fatal Error while you play as the Warsaw Pact in Dabrowski's Mazurka and Wasteland. Missions The missions, in order, during the Single-Player campaign, will be listed here, and on a 'Missions' page template. Brüder gegen Brüder *1. Iron Curtain *2. Crossroads *3. Counter-strike *4. Flugplatz Allstedt *5. Peace Talks Dabrowski's Mazurka *5. Poland has not yet been lost *6. Pursuit *7. Pit Stop *8. Fight for the high ground *9. Evacuation *10. Malda Boleslav ABLE ARCHER *11. Fulda Gap *12. Ramstein Airbase *13. 1914 again... *14. The Albion Plateau Wasteland *15. Warlord *16. Civil War *17. Crossing the Elbe *18. Manhunt *19. Bloody Terheide *20. Breakthrough *21. WMD Fatal Error *22. Ride of the Black Horse *23. Ambush Alley *24. Der Kessel *25. Allied Mobile Force *26. Escalation ''Wargame: AirLand Battle'' In Airland Battle the storyline campaign abandoned for a dynamic campaign map. 4 different campaigns take place in Scandinavia. On the campaign map the player deploys brigades and regiments with deployment points similar to how the deployment on the tactical map. Strategic deployment points are given each day based on the strategic provinces held.In addition, the player (and AI) can call strategic actions like air strikes on enemy provinces to improve his chances of victory. Units Each campaign gives a player a small starting force, with reinforcements gradually arriving and becoming available for deployment. Available reinforcements can be deployed in any order, as long as the player has enough points. Battlegroups vary enormously in size and composition and range from small mobile commando regiments to elite tank brigades. Morale and initiative are the two important unit characteristics on the strategic map. *Initiative measures how capable the unit is of mounting an offensive and affects the starting deployment points on the battle map. Initiative is lost after every battle, regardless of outcome. There is no extra penalty for having to fight with 0 initiative, although insufficient deployment points can significantly complicate things. *Morale is the will of the unit to fight. Morale directly affects how much losses the unit can take on the battle map to be defeated. Morale change after battle can be from +3 for total victory to -3 for total defeat. Draws at the end of battle give -1 morale to both sides. Morale is critical to unit survival. Units dropping to 0 morale are destroyed. Units suffering a defeat and dropping to 1 morale are routed and destroyed if forced to fight again. *R&R (rest and refit) is an order that can be given to any unit (and automatically issued to inactive units on the map. It restores 1 initiative and 1 morale over 1 day, providing the unit does not act(or get attacked) during the day. Since the campaigns are only a few days long, this option must be used sparingly. Casualties Casualties sustained by units are permanent and persistent for the duration of the campaign. ''Wargame: Red Dragon'' See also *Gameplay Category:Singleplayer